Curiosity Killed the cat
by koalagirl02
Summary: What happens when the Phantomhive takes in another servant. Not to mention she showed up bloody on their doorstep and likes to take time off. Will Sebastian's jealousy control his work? Or will Ciel regret hiring yet another orphan? This summary sucks I know, but one does not simply summarize a fan fiction. Rated T for that one scene...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, Koalagirl02 here. Just saying this is my first fanfiction so idk what to expect. Also I shall update sometimes and criticism, favorites blah blah blah are appreciated. Enjoy.**

**I don't own the original black butler plot/characters.**

Curiosity Killed the Cat

A Black Butler Fanfiction

"Get away from me you filthy jerks!" The woman screamed as she kicked one of her attackers across the face. The men looked stunned by her response, they had been trying to mug, rape, beat, and otherwise destroy this poor woman. She screamed again and started clawing at the men's faces. After that most of them turned and ran. Only two stayed long enough to give her a cut with a knife and a kick to the ribs. The young woman curled up in the garbage and sobbed, she looked horrible. Her caramel curls had become dirty and her clothes had been destroyed. Seeing no other option the woman finally changed into her true form.

"Sebastian hurry up already!" Ciel Phantomhive turned to see his butler cradling a caramel colored cat. The boy shook his head and stalked off. The butler longingly released the feline and chased his young master. The duo headed to a drab meeting that lasted far too long.  
** ...**

The woman (or at the time cat), was walking along the rooftops. Phantomhive she thought, I choose you. She followed the pair around, too scared to show herself after the encounter with the butler. she padded softly behind them for what felt like hours until finally, the two headed home.

...

Sebastian knew something was off. He could feel a danger coming, much like a dog before a storm. Blech. Dogs, disgusting creatures. He helped his young master to his afternoon tea and went to relax in the garden.

"Ahh my old friend." The caramel cat returned. "Well come sit my precious." The demon patted the stone bench. Surprisingly, the cat obliged. The two became close friends, the cat rubbing against Sebastian, and the butler petting behind the ears.

"Sebastian!" The impatient Ciel called. "Sebastian come clear the dishes." The butler obeyed his master and gave a serious bow, ruined by the cat crawling around his shoulders. Sebastian removed it and went about his duties like a Phantomhive servant should. But he had a strange feeling about the cat, it smelled faintly like his young master. A tasty soul.

Later that evening there was a ferocious banging on the door. Meyrin answered and couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Crumpled on the Phantomhive front stoop was a beat, bloodied young woman, naked as the day she was born. Ciel and Sebby weren't far behind. They carried (well actually Sebby carried) her upstairs and made her comfortable in one of the guest rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

When Carmela woke up she was very pleased to see she was inside, dressed, and feeling better. Her vision was a bit blurry around the edges but she got up anyways. As she drank the lemon tea on the nightstand she wondered about her surroundings. She had come to the manor after choosing to use the Phantomhive boy. She gently pressed against the bandages wrapped around her torso. Her eyes watered in pain as she felt the bruising and damage done to her body. Of course she had to get attacked. Wherever Carmela went she ran into trouble. Parents abandoned her, uncle died, went hungry on streets, almost became enslaved to a chinese drug dealer, got attacked by a couple of drunks. Yes everywhere she went a bad thing or seven happened.

"Why its nice to see our guest has awoken." Carela gasped when Sebastian spoke. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I know you must be upset. Meyrin will help you get dressed and downstairs safely." The butler glared at a pink haired maid before stalking off. Carmela watched as the girl, Meyrin, blushed and stumbled into the room clumsily.

Suddenly the maid straighten up, brushing off her dress and adjusting her absurdly thick glasses. "That Sebastian really does get me all flustered." She smiled and gracefully arranged an outfit for Carmela to wear.

After having her bandages adjusted and being dressed properly, Carmela felt ready to execute her well thought out plan for happiness. Meyrin helped her down the stairs, where a young boy was indifferently munching on a dessert. His eyes widened a little when he saw her and he stood up, a professionally fake smile plastered onto his face. He shook her hand.

"I am The Earl Ciel Phantomhive, welcome to my manor." He sat back down and went back to his munching.

"Thank you, for everything." Carmela sat at a spot with a yummy looking chicken dish in front of it.

"It's not a problem really, the most excitement around here in awhile if you don't mind my saying." Ciel's face lightened a bit when he said that.

"I could do without excitement for a while." Carmela smiled politely and took a huge bite of her chicken.

"I can see," Ciel said motioning to Carmelas plentiful bandages. "What happened?"

Then Carmela explained everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three day weekend! I will try to update everyday. Um as I said in the beginning this is my first fanfic, so somethings may be inconsistent or late. Thanks for the positive support, all reviews are greatly appreciated and I don't own the original Kuroshitsuji plot or characters.**

**Chapter 3**

"My parents abandoned me when I was young. I was forced to live with my negligent uncle, until he died. Then, because of his negligence, I resorted to living in the streets. There were a few... incidents. But I am alive now thanks to you. I am forever indebted to you sir."

"I don't know about indebted... I prefer that you owe me a favor. Debts can get messy." Ciel thoughtfully studied the woman sitting across from him.

"Favor it is then. I really like your mansion it is peaceful." Carmela glanced around the room. A dark color scheme was present, the decor was sophisticated, and the lighting was optimal. Ciel's eyes widened. "You like it here? Well that is a surprising comment. Not many women like it here, people in general actually." It was Carmela's turn to look shocked. "Are you kidding me, I would have thought this was my uncle's mansion, except he left all of his money to that blonde brat. Jeff Markham. Or something like that."

At the mention of his nemesis' name Ciel had an idea. "Carmela, I know this is a strange offer, but if you need a place to stay the staff here could use an extra pair of hands." Ciel looked at the woman expectantly, hoping she would say yes. He had a lot to learn from her.

Carmela smiled, not only had she gotten a job and a place to stay, but her plan was moving along well. "That is a splendid offer, I would take almost anything after living on the streets for so long."

"Wonderful, you start at once. Sebastian!" Ciel summoned his butler.

"Yes young master." The melodic voice questioned from the hall, even though the demon already knew what was happening.

"Carmela is now a maid at the Phantomhive manor, please see her needs are met." The pair walked upstairs to one of the manors many empty rooms and Sebby helped carmela get accommodated to what was probably the best living arrangement she had had yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have found that my chapters are getting shorter. I don't own the original Kuroshitsuji story line, or characters.**

**Chapter 4**

Carmela had decided she liked being a maid. The other people in the house were nice, and they took care of her. She avoided the butler as much as possible, seeing as he had a strange affection for cats. Meyrin was very nice, she just was incapable of doing things right around Sebastian. Finny and Bard were entertaining to be around, just dangerous things went on around them too. Carmela found herself spending lots of time with Tanaka, the old man. They would sip tea together when she wasn't working. She often wondered where he got his sinecure but didn't want to sound rude. She enjoyed serving Ciel, often bringing up his tea or desserts for him so Sebastian could clean up Finny's messes. After a week of working Carmela realized she needed to take a day off. While dusting some antique furniture she noticed a few things that she needed to fix.

...

"Master Ciel?" Carmela knocked on the young boys office door.

"Come in." Was a bored reply.

"Master Ciel, I was wondering if maybe I could take tomorrow off. I know I have only been working a week, but I have...woman problems."

The look on Ciel's face was priceless. At first Carmela thought she would feel guilty about lying to her master, but she had trouble stifling her laughter. "Oh of course. T-t-take as m-much time as you need."

"Thank you." Carmela bowed her head, trying to hide her grin, as she left.

...

Carmela woke up entirely too early for Sebastian's liking. He didn't need to sleep, but when Ciel ordered him to follow the new maid around, make sure she wasn't evil or anything of the likes, the butler at least hoped for a few minutes of rest. He silently tailed the caramel haired maid out the back door, waiting a moment so he wouldn't be caught. But when he stepped into the garden, the woman had disappeared. Even Sebastian's heightened demon senses couldn't find the woman. How was he to explain this to Ciel.

...

The second Carmela was outside, she ran, transforming into her cat form as she went. She let out a ferocious meow. Feeling the freedom of being in her other form. Unlike demons and other beings, if Carmela waited too long, she would change involuntarily. She wanted to conceal her identity from her new family for as long as possible, especially Sebastian and Ciel. If she had to choose, Meyrin and Tanaka would find out first. Leaping elegantly onto a wooden fence, Carmela passed by a ranch. She bothered some cows and goats, not entirely human from her prolonged transformation. She swatted at flies and cleaned herself. Then she chased some mice around. After hunting and wandering for a time. Carmela went back to the manor. She had always wanted to spy on her master, even though she knew it was wrong.

**Sorry for all the craziness, chapter 5 should be here tomorrow. Now the story will pick up some pace. And some of my favorite characters from the anime will present themselves in a new light. Except for Lau, he will always be a perverted drug addict. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

hanks so much for all the positive support. I will keep writing. Things might slow down from here, I have school and another BIGGER story. I don't own the original Kuroshitsuji cast or characters.

Chapter 5

Ciel, was a boring person. He sat at his desk and scribbled for hours. Often getting up just for the sake of moving around. Sebastian brought in mounds of desserts over the course of the day. How did that child stay so scrawny? After, like, two hours of nothingness Carmela decided to spy on the butler. Unfortunately demons are hypersensitive to that stuff. And Sebastian was already mad from this morning. Ciel had given him a good talking to for not being able to follow her. Sebastian, as it turns out, was pretty boring too. All he did was clean and cook. Carmela decided she would stay out just a little later and go on an adventure. She ran as fast as she could, for several miles she leaped over fences, hedges, and small sheds.

When she finally stopped Carmela was sitting in front of her old old house. The now named Trancy Manor. She stealthily made her way around the house into the rather disturbing garden. Once Carmela had found out she didn't get anything from her uncles will, she left, leaving her "cousin" to deal with the trouble. The funny thing was that the current occupant of the house had never known about Carmela's existence. Few people had. Sure her uncle had taken her in, but he didn't want anyone to know he had taken in a neice who was..different. So he had her hidden, locked away in a wing of the manor only skilled navigators could find. Sure her uncle had been kind, sort of, but he had a reputation to keep, and a hidden fear of his niece.

It took Carmela no time at all to find her old room, and as she thought it had been untouched. A thick layer of dust coated every surface, and gossamer webs practically eliminated the corners and crevices. She had to actually enter the mansion to get inside though. That was a tricky matter. Carmela slipped silently through a servants door and padded softly through the halls to her old door. The entire house seemed empty, but Carmela didn't mind. She changed back into her human form, trying to suppress her grunts and moans of pain. Her bones grew longer, her muscles expanded back to their original size and her fur disappeared.

The door creaked softly, but the sound was enveloped in the plush velvet carpet. Carmela rummaged through her old things, searching for anything she thought could be useful or necessary in her new, safe, life. After snatching a few simple items Carmela turned to leave. But she froze when her heightened cat senses detected a noise just outside the door.

**So... I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, just want to keep ya'll on your toes(or paws). Umm character introductions and development are drawing near *cue ominous music* KG02 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like OMGISSFNU (omigosh im so sorry for not updating) Yeah band is not an extracurricular activity. Its a lifestyle. To make it up to you this chap will be nice and long-ish.**

**Chap 6**

Carmela dove under the bed. Dust and years of abandonment filling her nose. In her arms she was holding a doll from her childhood, the headpiece her nanny used to wear, and a winter scarf. Carmela knew it was trivial to have such silly and materialistic attachments. The footsteps outside the door got closer.

"This wing is so dank, hopefully his highness lets me clean it up. I just can't stand the stupidity in this building." The voice was crisp and comforting. Even though the intruder was right outside the door. Carmela noticed a spider crawling across the thick blue carpet. Fascinated by her cat instincts she started to torment the poor creature. She pushed on its abdomen and pulled on its legs. The creature's sanity snapped and the eight-legged beast tried to bite her finger. Carmela killed the spider and went back to focusing on the man, at least she assumed it was a man, outside the door.

The old door opened for the second time in a long time and a pair of shiny, perfectly fitting dress shoes became visible. Carmelas sharp cat eyes followed the shoes every move throughout the room. The young woman wasn't sure, but she hoped to the last breath that demons couldn't sense her. Carmela knew that she was somewhat cloaked to their tracking skills and battle attacks, but for all she knew the demon in her childhood bedroom was simply waiting for her to react.

"Whoever or whatever is under this bed, I have a message for you, make yourself shown or face the consequences." Carmela didn't move. "Your choice." The voice crooned and a face appeared. Gold eyes hidden behind shining spectacles stared at Carmelas naked, frightened form under the bed and his face instantly softened. "I am terribly sorry mademoiselle, but could you please come out from under the bed. I apologize for the hostility, I thought you were a burglar."

"Demon!" Carmela hissed shrinking back away from the man.

"We can play that way." A long black sleeved arm extended under the bed and grabbed Carmela's arm. The woman was yanked out from under the bed and lifted several inches off the ground. Whimpering she clutched her precious items closer to her chest. "A cat burglar I see."

Carmela gave the weakest of smiles at the joke and let her body go slack. The demon ste her on the bed and cleared his throat. Wide eyed Carmela was astonished. The demon was letting her go? Swiftly changing into her cat form Carmela grabbed her dusty treasures between her teeth and dashed for the door.

"Not so fast." The demon pinched the scruff of the cats neck and gingerly carried the limp cat to the window in the corridor. "I am going to let you go and not say anything of this meeting, but I want you to only only return to this manor at midnight on sunday. If I see you before then, I will kill you."

****Carmela ran as fast as she could back to the phantomhive manor. When she finally returned to her chambers she felt as if she could pull off having been sick all day. Or at least having the "woman problems" that her master believed she had. She didn't know what was waiting for her in the morning.****

Again I apologize for the delay. Maybe another chap. tomorrow. Among other stuff. review if you have an idea of where the story should go. My plot goes only so far. Thx a bunch- KG


	7. Chapter 7

**Like thanks guyz last I checked this thing had 400 views, thats so much more than I expected. The plot is a little iffy still so bleh. Umm. Oh yeah! Cover art! *cough* you know maybe like as a thanksgiving update. Just, you know, maybe this story deserves a cover of epicness. I'll stop now.**

Chapter 7? I lost count.

What was Sebastian doing in her room? Carmela glared at the demon butler standing creepily by the doorway. She had woken oddly from a dream involving a white faceless man dressed so similarly. Sitting up groggily Carmela felt no choice but to smile and play innocent. She wasn't even sure if she had done something wrong.  
"Good morning Sebastian, did I sleep in late?" Carmela looked around the bland room, realizing sadly she did not own a clock.  
"No not at all miss, the young master wishes to speak to you." Sebastian stayed as calm as ever and waited patiently by the door.  
"I would appreciate it if you left to give me time to change." Carmela raised her eyebrows at the intruding butler and stepped onto the wooden floor.

Several minutes later a dressed maid and a silent butler entered Ciel Phantomhives office. The glum looking boy looked up when they entered and frowned at the two servants.  
"Sit." He ordered Carmela into an armchair, leaning his elbows on his desk in a questioning manner. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Oh yes, much better." It was just that-" Ciel cut her off before she could get into too much detail.  
"Carmela, I don't normally pry into my staffs private lives, most of them are bumbling idiots. But you seem very different and I only know so much of your origins. If you wouldn't mind retelling the story..." Ciel's one blue eye glinted slightly in the dim lighting of his work place.  
"As you already know, my parents abandoned me as an infant. My uncle, the Earl Trancy took me in, though he wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. The man locked me away for my entire childhood. He was an awful man, but he was family so I couldn't really hate him. When he died, that psychopath, what was his name? Jim! Jim Macken. Well The blonde brat inherited his entire fortune and I was left with nothing. Seeing as he didn't know about my existence I was evicted from the estate and forced to live on the filthy streets of London. On my seventeenth year I believe, I met a Chinese man who was part of a drug trading ring. Left with no other option I became his slave. For eight long months I did unspeakable things to have food in my body and a roof over my head. He finally set me free, for what reason I don't understand, he disappeared off a boat one night. I returned to the alleys until I wound up on your doorstep. And the rest you can figure out." Carmela sighed as she finished her tale and leaned back, the exhaustion of the last 24 hours eating at her. Remembering the strange encounter she had yesterday the woman counted the days on the calendar. Friday, Saturday... two days until she was supposed to meet the other demon butler. Wow she thought This whole deal with the devil thing is common.  
Ciel looked absolutely calm, but it was taking effort. This woman's story was so closely entwined with his own he felt uncomfortable. Orphan, Chinese drug dealer, Trancy manor. Of all the shared characteristics Ciel, for once, felt not alone. You're here with me. Ciel looked into the eyes of the woman who had also seen how heartless the world could be.  
Sebastian, the troll in the corner, cleared his throat. "Young master would you like me to bring up the tea."  
"Yes" Ciel replied monotonously. "Carmela, do you like working for me?" Ciel turned his head just slightly to the side. He was looking at his maid from below. A tactic he had learned to gain sympathy from someone.  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I." Carmela frowned at his almost stupid question. "I don't have to fight for survival every day."  
"Of course." Ciel realized his idiocy and waved his hand dismissively. "You may go now, polish some furniture or something."

As Carmela was walking down one of the manors many empty, morose corridors she passed Sebastian. He stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"May I ask you a question?" The butler asked, eyes staring suspiciously at the maid.  
"You just did." Carmela waited.  
"Where did you go yesterday when you were out?" Sebastian frowned at the women's defensive manner. Carmela felt exposed. She hadn't thought of a decent cover story, hoping that enough awkward stuttering would cover it.  
That's when Meyrin, who had been stalking the butler stepped forward and wrapped a protective arm around Carmela. "It's okay girly. I understand sometimes you just want to run as fast as you can, or claw somethings face off. I try to lock myself in one place." The clumsy pink haired girl guided Carmela away from the watchful eyes of the butler. Sebby stared after the two, trying to figure out the puzzle that was women.

**So guyz this is my longest chap. yet. I think. A few interesting things are showing up. Any reviews with suggestions are welcome. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Paramore, or AVPM.- KG out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all you lovely readers out there, this chap contains some weird backstory type stuff. Ummm...Just watch for falling randomness and merge to the left lane in 200 feet. Oh and there might not be any chaps for a while after this cuz I have a gap to fill up.**

Chapter...8?

It was almost time. Carmela was pacing at the edge of the trancy grounds. Fully clothed and in her human form of, course. It had taken twice as long to get out of the phantomhive house and to the trancy manor, but she had done it. Her feline instincts were screaming at her to leave, but they also told her it was nearing midnight. She walked up towards the garden path. Feeling rather terrified of the statues and hedge sculptures. The closer she got to the meeting spot the faster her heart beat. The more her hands shook. And the stranger she felt.

The moon was directly above her head when she stepped out into the open. Just seconds later the butler appeared, followed by three other, identical, manservants. Carmela was still wearing her maids outfit, well part of it. She had ditched the headpiece and apron. So she stood in her plain blue dress and bare feet. The three identical demons started whispering among themselves.

"She smells like a phantomhive." One whispered. Carmela thanked her cat senses.

"But she smells like something else too." The middle one whispered back.

"Is she a demon?" The previously silent one spoke up.

"No. But she's not human." The middle one spoke again.

"Would you three imbeciles stop that incessant whispering!" The butler snapped. He turned to face me, his face an unsettling expression of calm. "You came." He noted.

"Yes, I did. And I am very tempted to leave." Carmela frowned and tried to figure out just why she was summoned here. This was the question that had been floating around her mind for days. Ever since he let her go, let her live. The man could have easily killed her when he had the chance, yet he let her go, with the only words of come back soon. What could he possibly want from her?

"Well it seems you are in a bit of a hurry. I guess I should get down to business." The butler's gold eyes looked at me over his spectacles. "I have a job for you, one that really only you could accomplish." The demons eyes were tearing Carmela apart, his irises flitting side to side, dissecting her.

"And why me?" Carmela asked, suddenly on the defense. "Why not one of you, or the other demon hiding in the hedge maze?" Of course, there were always more. How many demons did a house need?

"Because he will trust you." The man replied cryptically, motioning for the other woman to come from behind the shrubbery. "He will trust you, and I will be able to eat." The three plum headed demons nodded in unison.

"And you, what do you think of all this?" The only non-demon was frightened, so she asked the other female in the gardens.

"I want him...gone." The woman dropped her head as if she was ashamed.

"Fine, I can be an assassin, if i have too." Carmela raised her chin and planted her feet. The whole world was spinning out from underneath her. Of course the bad things always had to happen to her. Like when she lived on the streets.

The sky was gray with smoke, the buildings were orange with fire. Everywhere the frightened girl looked there was death, and destruction. A maniac with some strange whirring blade ran past her giggling. She was strangely aware of the red. London was burning.

london city is burning down

burning down

burning down

london city is burning down

my fair lady.

The girl turned to face the voice, but saw nothing. She ran, her feet hitting the scorched ground and leaving a path in the destruction. But then the footprints changed into something much smaller.

"First you must pass, the test." The demon butler's eyes glowed red.

"Thompson, Timber, Canterbury...Attack."

**AAAAAHHH! I'm so sorry for this awful cliffhanger. And it might be awhile before i post again. Please tell me what should happen next, also i will start giving out shoutouts and other random things. Not all of them are good, be warned. I apologize again for the story. But stick around for next weeks episode of SUPER STRESSED AUTHORS -KG02 is gone baby**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last planned chap in my head, so lets hope i have an idea for saturday. Now for the promised gifts and shoutouts. This week's shout out to...PROMOCAT. You receive a can of campbell's chicken noodle soup and a leprechaun in a cage. Now i guess we should move onto the story I wonder if you guyz read these anyways. *ponders to self whilst eating cheez***

**Chap 9 I think**

Carmela felt as though fighting was too easy. She didn't have to rip her dress or do anything fancy. The plum haired triplets just kept attacking her and she just kept defending. One of them fought with gardening tools, while the other was skilled at kitchen utensils, and the last one didn't really do much at all. After a few long minutes of useless wrestling Carmela had the demons pinned. Two under each foot and one with her hands around his neck. It felt very awkward.

"Stop!" She screamed. "What do you want? I'll do it. I'll whatever, as long as you leave me alone."

"Will you kill you own cousin?" The woman with the pale violet hair stepped forward. She had bandages wrapped around her eye. "Will you kill Alois Trancy?" The woman grabbed Carmelas shoulder, a gentle gesture, but it didn't feel friendly or reassuring in any way.

"He's not my cousin!" Carmela shrieked. "He never was, and never will be!" The woman cautiously released the three plum headed demons.

"Then you should have absolutely no problem ending his life." The butler stated. He evaluated Carmela with his golden eyes.

"I never said that!" Carmela was on the defense again.

"You have no choice." The female demon whispered.

"You kill Alois Trancy and we will never acknowledge your existence again." The demon, who appeared to be in charge, looked out at her over his spectacles.

"His name is Jim Macken, he is not my cousin, and I will consider your offer. Do I have permission to leave without you going back on your word." Carmela spread her feet, put her hands on her hips and raised her chin. Daring, just daring, this demon to deny her right to sleep.

"Fine. You can go. Just remember we haven't promised anything."

**OK super short chapter as you can see. But we have some deaths coming up soon. And like i think the next chap is just comic relief. My hearts not in the drama anymore. Sorry for those of you who are angry at me for reasons I don't deserve. ~KG02**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I am giving out a spaghetti throwing space chimpanzee to PhantomGirl17!**

**This story has like seven chapters left, my avid readers. So From now on I will procrastinate longer! Oh. Wait. Thats a bad thing isn't it. Fudge. Well i will drag things out a bit. Umm sorry for the blood and gore here, I do believe I promised comic relief.**

**Chapter 10! Yay!**

Sebastian Michaelis was a very jealous butler. Now normally he would find it irrational to feel such a way, but that stupid maid was making things difficult. The raven haired man conducted his duties to the utmost perfection, he obeyed his masters every will, he thoroughly completed every task. And it was all going to waste. He was losing him. Sebastian was losing Ciel Phantomhive. How? Why was this happening? The demon seethed on the inside, a volcano under the ground ready to erupt at any moment. And the little brat wasn't helping either. He put the demon to work, real work, Sebastian was cleaning and cooking and running around the manor all day, while the maid served his master his tea and pastries.

Carmela was worried for her safety, and for that of Ciel. She worried about Meyrin and Bard and Finny and Tanaka. Her closest friends. She was worried about killing Alois Trancy, no, she couldn't call him that. He was Jim Macken. Was, is, and always would be. Carmala was concerned about how she was going to carry out an assassination and still protect those she loved. She didn't trust the Macken butler, or the three plum headed demons. The violet haired woman didn't bother her as much, but she wasn't eliminated as a threat.

After she served Ciel's tea Carmela went downstairs to the kitchen. She passed Sebastian, who was furiously dusting a mantelpiece, and Tanaka, who was sitting quietly in an office. Throwing her hands over her face, Carmela sighed and sipped some tea.

"What's wrong dearie?" Meyrin asked from the cupboard she was arranging.

"I'm just tired that's all." The shapeshifter brushed some curly hairs out of her face. "This life is a lot different than living on the streets. Better, but different."

"Well if it wasn't for Mr. Sebastian I would still be a sniper, it seems the young master has a taste for servants who had a hard past." Meyrin stepped backwards, setting her dust-covered glasses on the countertop. Carmela stared at the other girls strange gold eyes and yawned.

"Well I am heading off to bed now." Carmela stood up and slowly walked out of the kitchen. A sniper. Why? What is going on? I am so confused. She passed Sebastian again on the way to her room, this time carrying an inhuman amount of linen. It must have been okay for him, being a demon and all.

Shutting the wooden door behind her, Carmela undressed and pulled down the sheets. On her bedside table was a note, sitting neatly with a beautifully calligraphed signature. And under her blankets was another note obviously meant to be a secret. Carmela searched the whole room before sitting down to read. As she scanned the words on each page her eyes widened and her fingers itched. Thin claws were trying to form under her fingers but she wouldn't let them. Each second that passed in the room was more and more intense. She practically wet herself when the door opened and Sebastian peered into her room. The demon seemed unfazed by her lack of proper clothing, but she didn't care either. He had seen her naked before, and she wasn't a shy woman. Not to mention Sebastian was an attractive man/demon, so the only thing really bothering Carmela about her situation was the privacy invasion.

"Can I help you?" Carmela asked politely, covering her bare legs with a sheet.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would answer a question." The butlers face was a monochrome mask of indifference, but his eyes seemed to betray a slight curiosity that sent shivers down Carmelas spine.

"Ask away." Carmela began folding up the half read letter left to her.

"What are you?" The butter knife was imperceptible to the human eye, but neither of the people in the room were actual people. Carmela barely moved to avoid the projectile, but Sebastian was ready. A fork was directed to her stomach. The cat-woman fell backwards onto the thin mattress. For a moment sebastian thought he had hit her, and Carmela thought she had moved fast enough. But it seemed both were wrong. In between Carmelas thighs, piercing her nightgown and holding her to the bed, was the fork.

**Ummm...sorry about all that. I don't know why I continually apologize. But still if you don't enjoy this then just don't read it. Also nothing sexual is going to happen in this story. I am simply screwing with sebastian right now. Next its Alois, and then Ciel. And after that I think its Lizzie or Lau.~KG02**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ...11!

"Miss would you care to explain your current situation." Sebastian lamely tried to educe information from the shape changer on the bed. He felt he had won, but he still didn't know who-or what- the mysterious maid was.

"No." Carmela grabbed the two notes left for her and stuffed them in her mouth. Squealing in pain, the caramel haired woman changed into her true form and leaped out the open window. All Sebastian saw was a cream colored nightgown, worn by a cat that used to be a maid, fall two stories and dash into the woods. He shrugged and left. That was all he wanted to know. For the rest of the night he went about his butlerly duties.

...

Carmela knew that killing the Macken boy was going to be tough. The note under her pillow reminded her of that.

To the phantomhive maid,

I hope that this letter reaches your eyes first; I also hope you destroy this as soon as you read it. The time has come to kill Alois. Come to the Trancy manor and finish the job. If you are spotted, the young master could have any of us kill you. We may not disobey him. I hope you finish the job before it comes to that. Also if three days pass and my master is still alive, I will kill you. No exceptions.

Claude Faustus

And the second note, a short letter written in the most beautiful calligraphy, didn't have an apparent sender. Carmela had not been able to comprehend it's vague instructions. She would have to put some real thought into them later. Hours passed before Carmela reached the Trancy manor. The cat changed back into her human form and put n the nightdress she had so thoughtfully brought with her. Obviously there were better options for assassinating an earl to the queen, but Carmela was working under dire situations. She sneaked in through the same door that had brought her to the mansion before. After searching around for a while Carmela located the young earl, and an ornate knife that seemed to be purely for decoration; that was about to change.

From inside the room Carmela could hear the young boy prattling on about trivial topics. Occasionally there would be a noise of agreement from someone, probably the butler, who didn't seem to care either way what was happening. Carmela counted; she waited for the right time by counting the heartbeats in the silence. At ten beats she stepped into the room. Claude was standing in the corner of the room holding folded laundry. His face was a disturbing monotonous mask, whereas Alois's joyful smile warped into a look of absolute terror.

"You! Y-Y-You came back. B-b-but y-y-you're d-dead! That's what everyone told me! Have y-you c-come to k-kill me!? D-d-id I do something wrong? Why is there a g-g-host in the room?" Carmela adjusted her grip on the knife, she tried to gauge the force she would need to finish the job. She wanted to make this quick. The boy didn't need to suffer. She watched as he begged, tears streaming down his face, spit dribbling down his chin and dripping onto his extremely small trousers. In the corner Claude continued to fold laundry. "Claude ki-"

Those were the only words the boy could manage before the knife left Carmela's hand.

**I know it's been awhile since I updated. There were a whole lot of things going on. A suicidal phase and a letter from a publishing company are all you need to know to understand just how cray cray stuff has been. But the next chapter comes out tomorrow I swear on Ciel Phantomhive's eye patch.**


	12. Chapter 12

And as I promised here it is! To make up for the gifts that I missed here are some Remote control zombie-robot-cat things for 4DarkMirror6, animelover100percent, Lucy Lhantomhive, and VampireSiren! Enjoy your random weapons of mass destruction. I guess I shoud get on with the death and inner turmoil now.

Chapter 12

There was a young scream of despair as a body fell to the floor.

"Claude! You've killed Claude!" The blonde boy screamed as he crawled towards the demons body.

"Not yet I haven't." Carmela approached the still body. She knew claude wasn't dead and she wanted to finish the job before anyone of value got hurt. Her skirt rode up embarrassingly on her thighs as she knelt across the once clean tuxedo. Protruding from the expressionless face of the demon, was an ornate knife; around the blade blood dripped from the torn skin and pieces of skull were visible in the opening. Just to make sure though, Carmela ripped the knife from its resting place and brought it down on Claudes neck with all of her strength. The head rolled back a little as it was severed from the rest of the body.

"Nooooo!" Behind her Carmela heard another cry of agony. Splutters and sobs mixed with moans and wails of terror and grief. A shuffling of feet was heard at the door. A woman's gasp followed by a rushing of fabric, the other demon maid must have come. Carmela heard a few words of comfort murmured into Alois's ear. Yes; he was Alois now. Carmela was done with this life. Back at the phantomhive manor at least the gloom was caused by other things than Carmela.

A slap erupted from behind. Alois started yelling at the other maid. All of this ceased when the shapeshifter rose. The boy's shallow blue eyes peered up at Carmela; fear flooding the swollen red rims. She simply placed a comforting hand on the boys head, feeling the thin silky locks beneath, and rubbed the maids shoulder. Then she was gone.

I feel awful about an A/N in the middle of a chapter but I would like to point something out. If you go back and read the last four or so chapters in succession everything will seem a lot cooler. And as promised in chapter ten, here is the agonizing life of ciel phantomhive when none of his hired servants do any work.

Sebastian tried not to let it show. He wanted to keep his jealousy and anger a secret. Not to mention the fact the maid was a shape-changer. All of these thoughts were clouding the demon's mind. Normally Sebastian wouldn't give a rats tooth about anything, but, the second something got in the way of him and Ciel's soul, it was mama bear time. Sebastian fumed silently, but everyone figured out something was up, even Finny. Bard stopped cooking, Meyrin stopped cleaning and Finny and Tanaka just did what they normally did, nothing. Ciel eventually noticed this, along with the absence of his maid. When Sebastian came in to skulk and mope Ciel lost it.

"Why the hell is no one getting anything done around here? And where is that new maid? Sebastian your crush is going to get us all killed!" Ciel slammed his palms on the mahagony desk he seemed to love so much. He stood and walked towards the butler, hands on hips and eyebrows aiming towards the ground.

"Crush?" Sebastian inquired, his voice managing to be melodic even when angry.

"If you don't tell her you like her then she's never going to take a hint. Geez didn't you learn anything in demon school. Sebastian gave his master an incredulous look. The demon noticed that the boy's eyes were strangely dilated.

"Ciel what is going on."

"Well nothing much, other than the fact that Lau had to give me my morning tea because a certain demon is to mopey."

"Oh," sebastian shrugged.

**Haha Ciel on drugs, relationship Guru. These next few chapters are going to be building up to my grande finale If any of you want something specific now would be the time to request. I will try to include any working ideas (no matter how strange they may be) But the plot will pick up again soon.-KG02**


	13. Lucky Chapter 13

**Hey everybody I am now writing that inevitable slow and funny period of a story where the writer just crams cake and cookie dough into her mouth. So texasbex1 (are you from texas?) and tohru15 enjoy your rainbow polka-dot firefighting dalmation of RAMEN!**!

Lucky Chapter 13

"Master Phantomhive?" Carmela knocked gently on the wooden door. In her hands she held a strange bundle of envelopes.

"Come in," A young voice groaned. The door pushed open to reveal a sleepy looking business boy with bloodshot eyes and a lopsided eyepatch. "What is it now."

"I have letters." The maid timidly set the parcel of parchment next to Ciel's inkwell and scuttled to the corner of the room to tidy up the miasma of clutter busting from the boy's bookshelf. She heard a grunt of disapproval, followed by a strange grumbling.

Carmela squeaked and cowered in fear when her master exploded in a fit of rage. "Where the bloody hell are these bloody letters coming from!" He threw the envelopes onto the desk, where they exploded in a whirlwind of paperwork and receipts.

Sebastian stepped in and placed a tray of tea on the end table, muttering about some Hogwarts nonsense and leaving Carmela to serve the enraged boy. She quickly prepared the tea and cautiously slid the steaming cup across the wood to the boy's outstretched fingers. His thin appendages gripped the cup with a dangerous amount of force. She waited until the snow on his knuckles melted before stepping behind the boy.

"Répondre s'il vous plaît?" She asked as she carefully untied the silk ribbon that wrapped around his head. She gently adjusted the eyepatch that was hanging crookedly across his forehead. Carefully she re-knotted the ribbon and leaned to get a better look at the letters.

_Dear Ciel,_

_I would love to attend your costume ball for the orphans of london._

_Undertaker_

_Dear Little Ceily,_

_I would be absolutely love love attending your costume ball. We will be the CUTEST couple there, don't worry. You are just the sweetest little man for coming up with this idea._

_Love Lizzie 333_

_Ciel,_

_ Sure, I'll be at the party._

_Lau_

_Ciel,_

_YAY! CIEL INVITED ME TO A PARTY! I WILL BE THERE IN THE MOST COOLEST COSTUME EVAAAR!_

_Agni & Soma_

_Bassy,_

_Don't worry sweetie, I'll be at your party. Look for my sexy costume._

_Grell_

_Phantomhive,_

_I'm only going to your stupid party so the orphans get toys for Christmas. Don't expect me to enjoy myself._

_William (and maybe Ronald will come too)_

_Mister Phantomhive,_

_Though I wasn't invited I'm coming to the party anyways. Who would want those poor orphans to go without a beautiful and romantic Christmas eve._

_Yours Truly, Aleister Chamber_

"Master! You never informed us that you were throwing a party! This is wonderful! I will start the preparations at once!" Carmela dashed out of the room, squealing for Meyrin to help her with the decorating.

Sebastian poked his head in expectantly. He silently cleaned up the mess caused by Ciels rage, and waited for a reaction. The boys eyes unglazed and he began muttering furiously to himself. Sebastian started to leave.

"Sebastian I order you to find who organized this party!"

The demon smiled and turned around. "But Master. It was I who planned this all along."

**Hey guys. I would love it if you would like yell at me or something for not updating. I hope the suspense was killing you. I kinda put my publisher as a higher priority than you. If you wanna see something or someone not listed in the guest list do tell. I can only come up with so many ideas. I actually want your feedback on my writing so don't be afraid to criticize me. Next chapter will be out sooner I promise. -KG02**


End file.
